


The Color Green

by FiveFootFrankie



Series: Drarry Adventures in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eyes, Hermione is there too, I might continue, draco has a crush, favorite color, if I get an idea I definitely will, she just doesn't speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's favorite color is green but not Slytherin green, so where did his interest come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Green

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for this story came from a post on tumblr. In short it said "she tried to guess my favorite color, but I didn't have one. She guessed yellow and now I can't look at yellow the same" I thought it was super cute and somehow this was born

Fine, my favorite color is blue," Blaise grumbled as they walked away from the quiditch pitch.

"Ooh, what a Ravenclaw," Draco remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Pansy asked, "what's your favorite color then, Draco?"

Draco lifted his chin aristocraticaly. "Green of course."

"How very Slytherin of you," said Blaise.

Pansy stared at Draco, calculating. "Not Slytherin green, though."

Blaise looked at Pansy. "What do you mean?"

"Slytherin green is a deep emerald green. Draco prefers a. . . rich candy apple green."

Draco glared at Pansy and Blaise looked between the two. "How do you know?" Blaise asked.

"Well-" she started.

"Don't you dare," Draco hissed, getting in her face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ron asked from behind the group.

"Oh shove off, Weasel," Draco barked.

Ron opened his mouth, but Harry stopped him. "It's not worth it."

"Yeah, Weasel. Run along now."

Now Harry was getting up in Draco's face. "Drop it, Malfoy," he growled, glaring at Draco, who just sneered right back at him.

"Oh Merlin," Blaise said in realization. Pansy just grinned.

Draco whirled around to face Blaise. "I will hit you, Zabini," he growled and stalked off.

Harry just stood there, blinking at Draco's retreating form in confusion.


End file.
